Laven Week 2012
by animeobsessed001
Summary: It's that time of year! It's Laven Week. August 6th - 13th. New update every day. Rated T for Language.
1. Network

**[Note from the Author: Happy Laven Week, my lovelies! **

**I wrote this in fifteen minutes while I was on the city bus this morning on my iPod. Don't expect too much :P  
**

**Happy Readings!  
**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

Theme One - Network

* * *

"Lavi?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"What is that?"

"It's poached chicken with lemon and ginger!"

"... Lavi?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"Why is it burnt to a crisp? To poach chicken, don't you boil it?"

"Yeah, still trying to figure out how the hell I managed that."

"Were you watching the Food Network again?"

"No! ... Okay, okay, I was. Sheesh. Death glare, much?"

"Well, you just outright lied to me."

"I wanted you to think I did it on my own."

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"I can tell you did it yourself, so don't worry."

"Ugh. I was just trying to make a nice dinner for tonight."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is!"

"..."

"You seriously forgot?"

"... Maybe..."

"Man, and you get pissed when I forget stuff."

"You have photographic memory! You can't forget things, you just simply ignore them and pretend to forget them."

"Hm, what's your point?"

"Nevermind."

"Seriously, how could you forget today? It's only the day marking us being together for six months!"

"... That's today?"

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"If I didn't love you so much, I would whack you upside the head. Just sayin'."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget, I swear! Things have just been stressful with school and st-"

"..."

"..."

"You talk to much sometimes."

"I wish you wouldn't always do that."

"You know you love my kisses."

"But not while I'm trying to talk."

"Would you rather I tell you to shut up instead?"

"No..."

"Good then."

"Lavi?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"I'm really sorry I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is, don't lie. I should have remembered."

"Allen, it's fine. Honestly, I'm not upset. I know you've had to deal with shit recently."

"I still feel bad."

"Yeah? Well, I think it's better that you forgot."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I totally fuckered up our dinner..."

"It's okay. It doesn't look that bad. ... How the hell did you make it all burnt on the inside?"

"Um, skill?"

"And there's way too much ginger..."

"What? The instructions said to season to taste. So I dumped half of the ground ginger in there to make sure you could taste it."

"..."

"Damn Rachel Ray for making this look so easy."

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"I am officially banning you from the Food Network."

"What? But what about _Food Network Star_? I am like addicted to that show! And _Chopped_!"

"Let me rephrase that: You are banned from trying to make the food on there."

"I'm not that bad!"

"... You put an entire lemon in the pot. Not peel or juice, but an entire lemon without even cutting it..."

"... Point taken. Wanna go to Red Robin's? I know it's not fancy, but you really love that place."

"I would love to. Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

"Happy six months together, Lavi."

"Happy six months together, Allen."

* * *

**[Note from the Author: There you go. Sorry it was just dialog. The next one will be better.  
**

**Will update tomorrow~ :D  
**

**Until Next Time!  
**

**~Kumori]  
**


	2. Quarry

**[Note from the Author: Hey everyone. Happy day two of Laven Week! :D **

**Sorry this is a bit late. Busy day, ya'know? :P It's only 10 PM, so it's still day two! **

**No ownership.**

**Happy Readings!**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

Theme Two – Quarry

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _I pressed my back to the wall and tried to catch my breath. I'm so fucking dead. I am so dead. Why the hell did I even do that? Why would I do that? I would have spun around and started to bash my head on the cement wall behind me, but I was paranoid of the little white-haired demon that would be showing up at any moment. The same damned demon that has been chasing me for the last two hours.

Now, for those of you at home, you all must be wondering why I, Lavi the Bookman apprentice, am running away with my tail between my legs, scared for my life. Well, I have two words for you.

Allen Walker.

Striking fear into your heart yet? No? Imagine this:

Black Mode Allen Walker.

No? Still ain't scared? How about this:

Black Mode Allen Walker who got his very last dango stolen from him.

Yeah, I know you're quaking in your boots now, just like I am. I bet you're laughing at the idiot who was stupid enough to steal the freakin' Destroyer of Time's food – his absolute favorite, nonetheless – while he was already in his Black Mode. Well stop it. It was me, and it's not nice to laugh at people.

Psh, who am I kidding? It's awesome to laugh at people.

Just as long as it is not me.

So stop it.

Now.

Moving on.

I'm sure many of you are wondering why I would stoop to such levels of stupidity to steal my boyfriend's last dango stick when he was already extremely pissy, right? Well, allow me to shed some light on my reasonings. It was simple, really.

I was hungry.

…

I'm an idiot.

"Oh, Laaaaaviiii~ Where are you my bunny~?" an all too cheery, sing-song voice called from behind the wall I was cowering against.

_Oh fuck, I am so dead! _I tried to scooch my way along the wall carefully to get out of here. But since life hates me, it wasn't that easy. As I carefully slid along the wall, I tripped over something and crashed to the ground with a yelp. I snapped my head to the side to see what it was that had probably just given away my position.

It was a goddamn boot.

Not even kidding. A boot. Who the hell puts a miscellaneous boot in the middle of the hallway in the Black Order?

Fuck. My. Life.

Just as I was about to start cursing at the offending shoe in every language I knew, I was suddenly tackled from behind. With a cry, I fell forward on my face. With my nose crushed ever so comfortably (NOT!) against the polished tile floor beneath me, I started to pray for my life.

The figure on my back put their hands on my shoulders and leaned up so their lips were right at my left ear. "I found you, my prey," Allen whispered creepily.

I gulped. I managed to turn my head a bit to the side, just enough so I could speak. "Allen, I am sorry for taking your dango. I will never do it again, I swear! I'll make you new food. Anything you want." Yes, my voice was shaking like crazy. Yours would be too if you had a homicidal fifteen year old on your back with every intention of gutting you.

Allen raised an eyebrow at me. "Anything?"

"Yes! Yes! Anything!"

Allen tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment. When his most evil smile slowly started to spread across his face, I suddenly regretted my offer.

"I know what I want~" he practically sang. His aura was a dark purple and I could see horns – no shittin', horns! – on top of his head.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. I ain't even gonna lie, I was terrified.

"I want me some rabbit stew," Allen said as he bit my right ear lobe, tugging at my earring with his teeth in the process.

"Wait, what?" I almost shrieked.

"You heard me." Allen stood up for a moment and flipped me over so I was laying on my back. Before I could even process what was happening, Allen had lifted off my shirt and was biting all along my chest and stomach.

My breath hitched in my throat and I tried to squirm away from that menacing mouth. "W-wait a second!"

Allen slapped his hand over my mouth as he bit along my jugular. "You said anything, love~" he sung against my flesh as he tugged on the waistband of my pants.

*.*.*.*

Needless to say, I was raped (yes, I call rape! I was on bottom, therefore it was rape!) in the middle of the Black Order hallway.

Kids, if you know what's good for you, never steal Allen's food.

If you do, you ain't gonna walk for two days.

Take it from someone who knows.

* * *

**[Note from the Author: Yeah, I don't even know. **

**Reviews are love! **

**Until Next Time! **

**~Kumori]**


	3. Paranoia

**[Note from the Author: Hey everyone. Happy day three of Laven Week! :D Thanks for all the reviews for my last two themes ^^ Hope this one is to your liking. **

**DGM ain't mine. Never will be.**

**Happy Readings! **

**~Kumori]**

* * *

Theme Three – Paranoia

* * *

Lavi watched as Allen scanned everything in front of him, eyes wide and unblinking. The two were just walking down the street of London, but Allen could not calm down enough to enjoy the scenery. He kept searching around, and his body was poised to go into battle at any moment. In a time of war, this was to be expected.

The thing was, the Holy War ended a year and a half ago.

It made Lavi sad to see that his boyfriend of three years still couldn't let go of his Exorcist training and be a normal nineteen year old. He supposed that fighting that war with the Millennium Earl since they were only fifteen would make someone constantly on edge, but Allen was downright paranoid.

Allen would always be glancing over his shoulder, no matter where they were. The two could be at home, just the two of them and Allen wouldn't be able to sit still. He couldn't concentrate on a single thing for longer than two minutes before he was frantically scanning the place, making sure that everything was safe.

Lavi loved Allen immensely, but he didn't know what to do about his paranoia. He just wished that Allen would be the way he used to, carefree and always smiling until trouble came up. That's how he used to be until the Noahs ambushed the Black Order about two months before the war ended.

It was a terrible battle, and many were lost. Lenalee, Johnny, Reever, Miranda, little Timothy, and Bookman were all lost, as well as all of the other scientists. Marie, Lavi, Kanda, Allen and Komui were the only ones were to survive from the ambush. Of course, Allen blamed himself for the loss. No matter how many times Lavi tried to explain that it wasn't his fault that the Earl found a way to avoid detection by his eye, he wouldn't hear it. Komui fell into depression and ended his own life the next day. Marie later died of his wounds. In the end, it was only Lavi, Allen, and Kanda.

The three Exorcists struggled to fight off Akuma and Noah on their own, but they had no choice. After the attack on their branch of the Black Order, Central and the Asian Branch was also attacked, killing everyone.

At that point, Allen wouldn't sleep. Ever. He would always stay awake, sitting up, ready to strike at anything that moved. There was even a time or two where he attacked Lavi when he had put a comforting hand on his shoulder, or Kanda was bringing him food.

For two months, Allen didn't sleep. If he did, it was because Lavi had drugged him and would only sleep for about two hours before jolting awake and searching for any signs of the enemy. It was torture for Lavi, seeing the one he swore he loved to tremble and glance around wide eyed, mumbling to himself that needed to stay awake, that they were out there watching, and that he couldn't let anyone else die.

In the final battle, it was only Tyki, Sheryl, and the Earl with his army of Akuma. All the other Noah had been killed over the time of the war. The three remaining Exorcists went all out, giving every last bit of their strength in order to destroy the evil Noahs and their monsters.

After a battle that lasted two days on end, the trio were successful. The war was over. The Noahs and the Akuma were all dead. Unfortunately, Kanda was lost as well. Allen and Lavi came close to death, but were nursed back to health by doctors from a town nearby who had witnessed the battle. Lavi had thought that it was finally over, so Allen would go back to normal.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Allen had gone mute after the final battle. He still wouldn't sleep, hell, he wouldn't even sit still. His eyes were always darting around the room. When Lavi would try to hug him, or even come near him, Allen would whimper and hold up his left arm defensively.

Soon, Allen would talk again, but all he would say was, "They're coming" as he clawed at his arms. It broke Lavi's heart. All he wanted was for Allen to go back to being the sweet, naïve boy that he had fallen in love with. But he didn't give up on him.

Now, it had been a year and a half. Allen was much better. He would speak normally, and would even sleep three nights a week. He still jolted up in the middle of the night and would still throughly search everywhere every few minutes, but Lavi was starting to see small bits of the old Allen coming back. The Allen that he loved, and always knew was in there.

Allen gripped Lavi's hand, snapping the red-head out of his thoughts. "Lavi?" he asked.

Lavi looked down at him and smiled. "Yes, Allen?"

"I'm hungry," Allen whined with a childish pout.

The sight made Lavi's heart race. He really was getting better. Just a month or two ago, Allen wouldn't have even spoke, he would have simply poked Lavi and pointed to the nearest food stand or restaurant.

"Okay, Allen," Lavi said. He squeezed Allen's hand lightly, and his smile only grew in size when the smaller hand squeezed back.

Yes, Allen was paranoid. Very, very much so.

But a paranoid Allen was still Allen.

And Lavi loved Allen with all his heart.

And would never leave him.

No matter what.

* * *

**[Note from the Author: There we go. Theme three :D **

**Ugh, I didn't like the ending that much. Had this been a normal theme on my 100 Theme Challenge (which I should be updating tonight ^^), I would have made Lavi leave a paranoid Allen all on his own. Because I am that evil :D Buuuuut, since it's Laven Week and everyone loves Laven fluff, I made it end this way. You all better love me :P **

**Reviews are like hugs. And I love hugs~**

**Until Next Time! **

**~Kumori] **


	4. Scarf

**[Note from Author: It's day four, people! Half way done! For once, I'm not being a loser and being late with my updates! :D *knocks on wood to cancel possible jinx* **

**Here you go, dears ^^ **

**Me? Own D. Gray-Man? HA! You're funny :3**

**Happy Readings! **

**~Kumori]**

* * *

Theme Four – Scarf

* * *

Everyone has something that they treasure. Something that they hold onto dearly, and would rather die than be separated with. As if that one object held an important piece of your soul, and if you were to give it up, that part of you would die. Everyone has that one thing. Lavi Bookman's was his scarf.

No one knew why, but Lavi cherished his orange scarf. It was old and ratty, but whenever he could, he was always wearing it. Everyday in the winter, Lavi would be seen with the raggedy orange cloth wrapped around his neck comfortably, and even on a few days in the other seasons whenever the weather was cold. It was a normality. No one questioned it. That's why Allen was surprised one day when Lavi called him.

"Hello?" Allen grumbled into the phone. It was six in the morning, two hours too early to be up in his opinion.

"Allen! You've gotta help me!" Lavi said frantically from the other line.

This woke the sleepy seventeen year old up right away. He jerked up into a sitting position. "What is it, Lavi? What's wrong?"

"It's gone! It's gone, Allen!" Lavi cried.

"Calm down," Allen told his boyfriend. "What's missing?"

"My scarf! It's gone! I don't know where it is and I need it!"

Allen was silent. His eye twitched. _That _was why Lavi had called him at six o'clock in the bloody morning?! He was about to start yelling at the damned rabbit when Lavi spoke again.

"Allen, I need my scarf. Do you know where it is?" His voice sounded distraught, catching Allen off guard.

"No, I haven't seen it," Allen answered calmly, his anger mellowing out at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Fuck!" Lavi growled. Allen could hear things being tossed around. He assumed that Lavi was tearing up his room in search of the scarf. More curses were uttered as more things were tossed around. Allen figured that if this scarf was so precious to Lavi, he should help him find it.

"Lavi, I'll be over there in a minute. I'll help you look for it, okay?" Allen said.

"That would be great. Thanks, Allen."

*.*.*.*

When Allen showed up at Lavi's front door, he reached to ring the doorbell only to have the door swing open before he even touched the bell. Lavi grunted a quick 'hey', grabbed him by his arm, and tugged him inside and up the stairs into his room. When Allen saw the shape that Lavi's usual messy, but organized room was in, his jaw dropped. The entire place was ransacked. His blankets were thrown on top of his tall bookshelf, his clothes were everywhere, and his floor was littered with random things that must have been thrown there. There was even a pair of underwear hanging from his ceiling fan. Had this not been a serious moment, Allen would have giggled at the pirate bunny boxers that were circling the ceiling.

"I've looked everywhere! I can't find it!" Lavi cried as he began to search through the pile of crap on his floor.

"Lavi, it's okay," Allen tried to reason with him.

"No! It's not okay!" Lavi yelled.

Allen was taken aback. Lavi had never yelled at him before. Hell, he never yelled at anyone. He was the type to just smile and joke his way through any tense situation, so Allen realized then that Lavi really was upset about the absence of his scarf.

Lavi noticed Allen's expression and realized what he did. "I'm sorry, Allen," he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just... my scarf means a lot to me."

"I can tell," Allen said. After a moment's thought, he asked, "Why is it so important to you, Lavi? I'm just curious, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Lavi sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on his bed. "It's a present from my brother," he said quietly.

Allen gulped. Lavi's twin brother Deak was always a tough subject for the red-head. The two were inseparable until Deak was killed in the freak explosion that had taken Lavi's eye when they were twelve. The two had been trying to make lunch on the gas stove when something went wrong and it exploded. Lavi didn't talk about it that much, but Allen could tell that Lavi thought very highly of his brother. Allen sat next to Lavi and pulled him into a hug.

Lavi hugged back and sighed. "He gave it to me not too long before the accident. I had a cold at the time. It was his lucky scarf and he made me promise to wear it everyday it was cold outside. I know it's stupid, but I just feel like I have to keep the promise even after all this time, ya'know?"

Allen nodded. "I understand." He squeezed Lavi a final time before he stood up and smiled down at him. "Come on, let's find your scarf."

Lavi smiled. "Thanks, Allen. You're the best," he said as he stood up as well.

"I try," Allen said with a chuckle.

"Well, you succeed," Lavi said as he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him in for a small, sweet kiss.

Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and the two continued to kiss for a bit. Just small, simple kisses, nothing extravagant. After about a minute, the boxers that had been spinning on the ceiling fan slipped off of the fan blade and fell right on Lavi's head. Allen laughed and Lavi chuckled sheepishly.

"Maybe we should get back to lookin'?" Lavi asked as he peeled the underwear off his head.

"Yeah, probably," Allen said.

With that, the two parted and started to thoroughly search Lavi's room for the missing scarf.

*.*.*.*

After two hours of searching and getting no results, Lavi was starting to get restless. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," he grumbled.

"Lavi, it's okay. We're going to find your scarf," Allen reasoned. "It's not like it could have just gotten up and walked away, right?"

Lavi sighed. "Fine, I guess you have a point. I just have to find it, Allen. I can't lose it."

"I know," Allen said gently. "Let's see, we've already checked our cars, we've torn your room apart, we made a mess of the coat closet, is there anywhere else that you can think of?"

Lavi shook his head. "No. I know I left it right here on my chair," he said as he pointed to his desk chair. "Someone must have moved it, because I remember putting it there."

Allen nodded. Lavi's photographic memory usually made finding things really easy, until someone moved it and he didn't see. He was sure that Lavi was feeling aggravated that he couldn't use his memory to help him this time. "Is there any reason someone would move it?" Allen asked.

Lavi pondered for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I went to bed really early last night, so I have no idea."

Allen sighed and tried to think of who could've moved his boyfriend's scarf when Lavi's door suddenly opened, and his grandfather who he cared for, Bookman was standing there with a small basket of laundry.

"Here is the laundry you started last night, Allen," Bookman said. He placed the basket on the bed and walked out without another word. Even though he gave Allen and Lavi permission to date, it was obvious that the old man still found it a bit uncomfortable. At least he didn't comment on it like Allen's guardian Cross did.

"Laundry..?" Allen mumbled. That's when he remembered. Lavi wasn't feeling so good the day before, so he decided to help him clean up around his room and had even started a load of laundry for him. Maybe...

He practically pounced the laundry basket, throwing out all the clothing out of it until he spotted a familiar tangerine orange piece of cloth. "Found it!" Allen cried as he grabbed it and held it above his head.

Without any warning, he found himself being tackled. He yelped as he was tackled off the bed and onto the floor. He groaned as he tried to push Lavi off of him.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Lavi cried as he hugged Allen tightly, still crushing the poor teen.

"A-Anytime. Now w-will you get off?" Allen managed under Lavi's weight.

Lavi chuckled and climbed off of Allen. He sat next to him and pulled his boyfriend up.

Allen nodded his thanks and handed him his beloved scarf. "Here, Lavi. Sorry, I forgot I was trying to help you clean a bit yesterday," he said.

Lavi smiled and took his scarf, wrapping it around his neck. "It's no problem, love. Thank you for helping." He leaned forward and kissed Allen's cheek lovingly.

Allen grinned. "Well, I'm glad you have your scarf back. I never knew it meant so much to you."

Lavi shrugged. "Just trying to keep my promise to Deak."

"Yeah. That's really sweet of you."

"Well, he was my big brother. I guess this is my way of keeping him in memory. I know it sounds stupid..."

"No, no. Not at all," Allen assured him. "Actually, I think it's really sweet."

"Thanks," Lavi said. He leaned forward and kissed Allen again. "So, now that I have my scarf, wanna go on that date we had planned?"

Allen nodded. "I would like that," he said.

Lavi stood up and helped Allen to his feet. He hugged Allen tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Allen," he said sincerely.

"I love you too," Allen said back with just as much sincerity.

*.*.*.*

Later that night, after the two had gone on their date and spent the entire day together, they took a nice walk in the snowy public park. Since it was the middle of December and it was dark out, the place was practically empty. Allen and Lavi walked hand in hand along the path through the park, chatting lightly as a light layer of snow fell around them, making everything seem so beautiful and serene.

"Hey, Allen," Lavi said after awhile.

"Hm, what is it, Lavi?" he asked.

"You know how I said my scarf was special because it was from my brother? And that I promised him that I would wear it whenever it was cold outside?"

"Yeah?" Allen was curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Well, there is another reason why it was important I found it today," Lavi said.

"Why is that?" Allen asked.

Lavi took a deep breath before he stopped walking. He carefully turned Allen towards him and kissed him lightly. Although Allen was confused, he didn't push Lavi away. When Lavi backed away, he spoke softly.

"You see, Allen, my scarf has a secret pocket in it. Deak instructed me to only use it for things that were really important. I never used it until recently, because I had nothing special enough to be placed in his favorite scarf. But now I do." He unwrapped his scarf and showed Allen the small pocket that was hidden in the seams of the material. Had Lavi not pointed it out, Allen would have never seen it. He reached into the pocket, and to Allen's surprise, pulled out something small. Lavi slung his scarf over his shoulder, then took Allen's hand in his, and to Allen's ultimate surprise, slowly dropped to one knee.

"Allen Walker, I know that you are turning eighteen next week, and that this may seem a bit rushed, but the two years I have spent with you have been absolutely perfect. We've had our rocky patches in this relationship, but we've overcome them. I know that I am not the greatest person to be around, and that I am annoying, clingy, and utterly crazy–"

Allen chuckled a little at this, his eyes watering with tears of joy.

"–but you have not only put up with me as a boyfriend for two years, but you have been my best friend ever since we met when you were only thirteen. You're the one who has been there for me for all these years. You have helped my through everything, and not once did you change your opinion of me.

"Like I said, this may seem rushed to you, but would you perhaps find it in your heart to accept my proposal and move to the next step of our relationship together? Shorty, Sprout, Shortstack, Allen, my love, will you make me the happiest man on this entire planet and marry me?" As he finished, he held up a small silver band.

By the time Lavi had finished his speech, the snow fall had picked up a little, and the red-head had a small layer of snow on his head. His nose and cheeks were a rosy red from the cold, and his single eye was filled with love. Allen could feel his thrumming pulse through the thumb he had pressed into the top of his hand.

With tears streaming down his face, Allen nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, yes!" He threw himself at Lavi and hugged him tightly burying his face into Lavi's neck, kissing it lovingly.

After hugging and sharing a love-filled kiss, Lavi slipped the band on Allen's finger. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Allen said.

Lavi smiled and took his scarf off of his shoulder and wrapped it around his trembling fiancé's neck.

"Lavi?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm really glad we found your scarf," Allen said.

Lavi chuckled. "Me too."

* * *

**[Note from Author: There it is. I thought that this idea would be different. Don't know how I thought it up. I blame lack of sleep .-.**

**Okay, I seriously need to write something else before I update this again. All this sweet, cotton candy-like fluff is gonna give me cavities :P Seriously, I need to write some gore and stuff. **

**Off to listen to more music. Has anyone heard the cover of Nelly's "Just A Dream" by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui? It's friggin' amazing :D If not, you should seriously check it out on YouTube. **

**Sorry. I'll shut up now XD See ya tomorrow~**

**Until Next Time! **

**~Kumori]**


	5. Music

**[Note from the Author: Hey again! Today is August 10th, which means that today is everybody's favorite bunny's birthday~! Happy birthday, Lavi! :D Hopefully you'll show up in the next chapter of D. Gray-Man as a present ^^ My fingers are crossed. **

**Nothing else to say. **

**Me no own the amazingness that is DGM. **

**Happy Readings! **

**~Kumori]**

* * *

Theme Five – Music

* * *

Lavi sighed and plopped himself on his couch. He grabbed the remote to his right and flipped the television on. After surfing the channels for a few minutes and deciding that there was nothing good on, he switched off the T.V and tossed the remote across the room, faintly hearing a crash somewhere behind him, but he didn't give a damn. It was his birthday. Not that he really cared. After all, birthdays are simply days that mark you've survived a another year. Big whoop. Not.

It wasn't the fact that it was his birthday that had Lavi so down in the dumps. No, not at all. What had him was th fact that it was his birthday and his boyfriend was in England. He couldn't complain too much. Allen's dad had gotten sick to the point where he was bedridden and he had requested Allen's presence. Allen even tried to offer to not go, but Lavi had insisted he did. After all, it would be selfish of him to ask Allen to stay away from his dying father just to be there for his birthday.

Even though he told himself this, he couldn't help but think that he wished Allen was here beside him. He wished that they could curl up on the couch together and just cuddle as they watched some lame sitcom. That they would soon lose interest in the program and turn to each other with a different idea of entertainment...

Lavi sighed again and slung his arm over his head, covering his eyes with it. He decided that he should probably fall asleep. Not like he had anything better to do. As he was concentrating on evening his breathing and was feeling himself slowly fall into the bliss that was slumber, the doorbell rang.

"Dammit," Lavi grumbled to himself before he forced himself to sit up. "Coming," he called to whoever was at the door and crossed the small apartment. He swung open the door to see a small girl holding a bunch of balloons and a box with a card on it.

"Are you Mr. Lavi Bookman, sir?" she asked kindly.

"That I am," Lavi confirmed.

"Here you are. Happy birthday," she said with a smile as she handed him his gifts before skipping off.

Lavi blinked in surprise. _What on earth? _When he looked down at the card, he saw his name written out in Allen's script. He felt a jolt of happiness and ran into his apartment, closing the door with his foot. Taking a seat at the couch once more, Lavi smiled as he looked at all the balloons. There were a couple silver ones with _Happy Birthday _written in flowery letters, some were simply plain white and green, but one balloon made him laugh. It was in the shape of a bunny. It's fur was red, it was dressed in a green shirt with a tan poncho, and it had an eye patch. It held a battle hammer half of it's size with _Have A Smashing Birthday_ written on the head of the weapon. Lavi chuckled at the adorable bunny, then set the weight that kept the balloons from floating off on the glass coffee table.

He turned his attention to the blue envelope with his name on it. No doubt about it, the handwriting on there indeed belonged to his Allen. He flipped the envelope to the back and carefully slid his finger under the flap, careful to not tear it. With a little difficulty, Lavi finally got the envelope open and pulled out the thick green card. The front of it had _Happy Birthday! _written in giant black letters. With a smile, Lavi opened the card.

There was nothing on the inside, but instead, Allen's voice filled the small room.

"Hey, Lavi," a recorded message started. "Happy birthday. I'm really sorry that I couldn't be there to help you celebrate. I promise though, when I get home, we're going to throw a huge party and invite everyone. And there will be plenty of food!" Lavi chuckled as he imagined Allen's face brightening up as he mentioned food.

"Anyway," the recording continued. "I don't really know what to say here, so I'm going to play you a song that I have been writing for you for some time. I hope you like it."

After that, the sound of fingers dancing along the keys of a piano could be heard. The introduction was a bit fast, but the melody slowed down quickly. Lavi heard Allen take a small breath before he began to sing.

_"If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own. _

_ Dreams can't take the  
Place of loving you  
There's gotta be a millions reasons  
Why it's true _

_ When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side _

_ When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of Heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes._"

There was a small instrumental break, and Lavi found himself captured by the melody.

"_How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can _

_ I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear _

_ When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of Heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes."

Lavi smiled as the chorus finished a second time. Like always, Allen's voice held a certain power over him. Whenever Allen was playing the piano or would sing, he would always stop whatever he was doing to listen to the masterpiece that he was coming up with at the time. This time was no different. He couldn't help but feel his heart soar when he realized that Allen had written this song for him.

_ "Moving on, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head high  
And it's all because you're by my side _

_ When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_ When I hold you in my arms  
I know that its forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go _

_ Because when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_ When you look my in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of Heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes _

_ Ohhh..."_

The instrumentals continued on for a few more moments, before they grew softer and then stopped all together. "Well," Allen concluded over the recording. "I hope you liked it. I'll see you when I come home. Once again, happy twenty third birthday. I love you."

Lavi smiled as the recording came to an end. He closed the card and set it next to the balloons. He turned to the small box wrapped in shimmering white wrapping paper. He tore off the paper and opened the brown box to find a snow globe. It had a wooden base with intricate swirls carved into it. On the inside of the globe was a white piano with black keys. Sparkles and tiny eighth notes would swirl around it when shaken. At the top of the globe was a sticky note. _See the bottom, _was written by Allen.

Intrigued, Lavi looked at the bottom of the wooden base to see a small metal turnkey. He twisted it until it would not twist anymore, and waited to see what would happen. To Lavi's delight, Allen's song began to play once again. He swayed lightly to the music, until he saw a small note at the bottom of the box. He picked it up and smiled when he read it.

_For whenever I'm not around to sing you to sleep. _

Lavi sighed happily as the music continued to play. He moved the box and wrapping paper to the floor and set the snow globe next to the balloons and card. He laid comfortably on the couch and slung his arm over his eyes again, just like he had not long ago. He slowly fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**[Note from the Author: There you go. More fluff. I actually like this one, though :D**

**Yes, just in case any of you are wondering, that was indeed a Jonas Brothers song. I was looking for a good piano ballad or love song, but this song randomly came to mind. As it turns out, the piano cover for it is really beautiful, and the lyrics are so meaningful. **

**Song: "When You Look Me In the Eyes" by The Jonas Brothers. **

**Please review! It would make my day :D **

**Until Next Time! **

**~Kumori]**


	6. Riddle

**[Note from the Author: Hey, everyone. This is totally last minute. Sorry, I had a long day.**

**I hold no ownership of D. Gray-Man. I'm not awesome enough. **

**Happy Readings! **

**~Kumori]**

* * *

Theme Six – Riddle

* * *

There was one thing that Allen knew about Lavi.

He would never truly know who Lavi was.

Lavi was a man of many faces. Being a Bookman and all, Allen knew that 'Lavi' was not really him, but simply someone who he acted like. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but fall for him.

His smiling face, his contagious laugh, everything about him. He was just Lavi in his eyes. Even so, that didn't make Lavi any less mysterious to him.

Lavi was like an impossibly complicated riddle. At first glance, you have no idea what to make of him. He seems innocent, but if you were to look him in the eye, you could see the darkness of suppressed emotions and haunting memories that he has seen. Just when you think you've figured him out, you find that there was a whole other part of him that you didn't know about, like an overlooked line of the riddle.

When it came down to it, it would take a keen eye, knowledge, and patience to figure out just exactly who Lavi was. Just like it would to come to a final answer in the riddle. Even if it is mind-boggling to the point of insanity, the answer would come to the one who was willing to work for the answer.

And Allen was certainly willing to do just that.

* * *

**[Note from the Author: Yeah. Crap. I know. Written in five minutes. Sorry. Long day. May rewrite it later. **

**Until Next Time! **

**~Kumori] **


	7. Freebie

**[Note from the Author: Hey. Sorry for yesterday's theme. Not even five minutes after I finished writing that, I passed out ^^; So yeah. This one is kinda last minute too, but I'm actually awake and have been planning this all day :D **

**I don't own D. Gray-Man. It's a good thing I don't, 'cause I would totally fucker it up. **

**Happy Readings! **

**~Kumori]**

* * *

Theme Seven – ?

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was perfect. It was everything I wanted. There haven't been any Akuma attacks in a week, there haven't been any sightings of Innocence recently, and the Noahs haven't made any appearance. It has been a week of pure bliss.

Especially because I spent every day of it with my favorite bunny boy Lavi.

I was currently laying next to him on his bed while he read a book. My head was on his chest and the hand that wasn't holding his book was absentmindedly running through my hair. The gesture sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I listened to his heartbeat, and concentrated on the warmth that was radiating from him. This was amazing. I never wanted it to end. If only we could always be like this. If only there weren't missions and battles. If only we weren't in the middle of a war. If only he wasn't a Bookman, making everyday a possibility that he will have to leave...

"Hey, Lavi?" I asked, keeping my face on his chest.

"Hm?" he asked.

"What happens when Bookman decides that it's time for you to move on? What are we going to do?"

Lavi let out a small sigh and I heard the sound of him setting his book down on the bedside table. "I don't know, Allen. I was actually hoping to somehow bring that up."

"Well, it's brought up. So what do you think?" I felt a small sinking feeling in my gut. I knew that Lavi was a Bookman, meaning that he has to move on whenever Bookman says. They have to move away from the Black Order off to the next war to gather information. Despite knowing this, I couldn't help but hope that Bookman would realize that Lavi has changed and let him stay. When I told my wish to Lavi, he shook his head. The truth is, if he tells Bookman that he can't do this anymore, he will be immediately executed. It will be Bookman's job to do so, because Lavi will be from then on seen as a traitor and must be killed to keep the information he knows from getting out.

So, it's a no-brainer that we don't tell anyone about us. Lavi still does his Bookman duties, and I continue to pretend that I am not head over heels in love. I'm sure that Bookman can see a difference in Lavi, but he says nothing about it. Part of me wishes that it is because Bookman is changing as well, but I get the feeling that it's only because he hasn't seen a reason to point it out yet.

I know that Lavi is going to leave. I've come to accept it. It is his job after all. But I want to hear it from him. That his job comes before me and that when the time comes, we will have to part ways. It's not something we can fight. As much as I wish we could.

Lavi sighed. "I don't know, Allen. We have already discussed what would happen if Gramps finds out about us."

"I know," I said quietly.

"But I'll tell you what," Lavi said.

"Hm? What?"

"I can promise you that until then I will make everyday we spend together as special as I can, just in case it turns out to be the last one. I promise that as long as I am here, and as long as I remain 'Lavi,' I will keep you as close as I possibly can. I will love you with my newfound emotions. Finally, I will think about how to approach the subject with Gramps. I won't do it hastily, but maybe, just maybe, I can find a way to make him see..."

"Lavi..."

"I want us to be together. For as long as possible. And I am willing to do anything to make it happen."

My heart swelled in my chest at his words. I leaned up and kissed his forehead, and he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly.

If only it could always be this way.

* * *

**[Note from the Author: Yup. That's about it. Thanks for reading! **

**Until Next Time! **

**~Kumori] **


	8. Final

**[Note from the Author: Hello, my loves. Well, we've finally come to an end of Laven Week. It's been a long week, and my poor brain is fried from writing so much, but that's okay. It was worth it :D**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed this. You all are seriously amazing :3**

**Let's move on to the last theme, eh? **

**Do you see the name Kumorizora on the covers of the D. Gray-Man manga? No? My point exactly. **

**Happy Readings! **

**~Kumori]**

* * *

Theme Eight – Final

* * *

This was it. Today was the day. It was the day that Allen and Lavi were both praying would never come. Although everyone else around them was cheering because the war was over, Allen and Lavi were sitting together hand in hand on the red-head's bed. Allen was fighting tears while Lavi was staring up at the ceiling.

Today was the day Lavi and Bookman had to move on to the next war.

Lavi took a deep breath. "Allen, we knew that this day would come eventually."

"But that doesn't make it hurt any less," Allen whimpered.

"I know, Shortstack, but we've had this talk multiple times. There's no way around it."

"But Lavi," Allen whined. "The war is over. We don't have to worry about missions or fighting anymore! We can finally be together and not have to worry about one of dying the next day. I-I..." Allen trailed off and began to sob into Lavi's shoulder.

Lavi rubbed his back, feeling his own heart sink at the sight. He didn't know why he had agreed to this secret relationship. He knew better than anyone that Bookman liked to just up and leave at anytime to go to the next war. As 'Deak,' the two left in the middle of the night right before a huge raid that they were supposed to be a part of. Lavi had no doubt that all the people they left died because of their absence. After all, they were supposed to be the look outs.

Bookman didn't care for humans. Hell, he hated them. Lavi figured that if Bookman had emotions, he would probably feel excited every time someone was killed on the battle field. He knew that if he told Bookman that he had fallen in love and didn't want to leave, he would kill Lavi right there. Lavi was strong, yes, but there was no way he could hold his own against his mentor when he was going all out. After terminating Lavi, he would probably turn on Allen and kill him as well, being the reason that Lavi had gone astray. Lavi didn't want that to happen. He didn't doubt that Allen could beat Bookman, but it would all just be unnecessary bloodshed.

Allen continued to sob, and Lavi just rubbed his back. With every sob and shaky breath Allen let out, he felt himself getting closer to the edge of breaking down. He couldn't. If he broke down, he would never be able to do his job again. He would be leaving Allen for absolutely nothing.

No. He had to stay strong. He had to keep a small part of him neutral. He needed to keep at least a little bit of his Bookman self. He needed it.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Lenalee. "Lavi?" she said a bit sadly. "It's time for you to go. Bookman said to meet him at the entrance."

Lavi nodded. "Thanks, Lena. I'll be there in a moment."

Lenalee nodded, her own eyes shining with unshed tears. "Okay." She closed the door, and Allen broke out into another fit of sobs, drenching Lavi's shoulder with his tears.

"Allen..."

"L-Lavi, please, d-don't leave me..."

The tone of Allen's voice made Lavi almost rethink everything. The way he sounded so broken just made him want to tell Bookman to fuck off then wrap Allen up in his arms and promise him that he wasn't going anywhere. To just hold him close and kiss his tears away. To always be beside him, not caring about anything else. To live like a human in love...

He shook the thoughts away. As tempting as the thought was, he knew that he could never survive as a human. The Bookman in him wouldn't allow him. He would always be searching for answers that he could never get. He would be restless. It was just impossible.

"Allen, I have to go," Lavi said quietly.

Allen hiccuped and gripped to Lavi's sleeve tightly. "Pl-please... No..."

"Allen, I have to. We've talked about this." Lavi's heart was slowly crumbling the more Allen spoke. He knew that he had to do this. It was the best for both of them.

Slowly, Lavi stood up and helped Allen to his feet. He looked at the younger dead in the eye. It was a hard task since the mercury irises were wet from the many tears that were falling down his cheeks. "Allen. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"But why?!" Allen wailed. "Why can't you stay? Please Lavi! I need you! Don't leave!" Allen tackled Lavi, and the red-head barely kept himself from falling back on the bed.

"Allen, I just can't."

"Dammit, Lavi! Why? Can't you see that I can't live without you? If you leave me, I don't know what will happen!"

"Allen I –"

Allen cut off Lavi by pressing his lips against his. Allen's lips were wet from all of his tears, and they were trembling. Lavi couldn't hold himself back. He kissed Allen with everything he had. He wasn't about to half ass his final kiss with the one who had changed him so much. He wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him in close. Allen threw his arms around Lavi's neck. They kissed with so much passion and desperation, one would think that this was the last time they were ever going to be each other.

And one would be right.

After what seemed like had only been a few seconds, but was actually a little over a minute in reality, the two separated, both breathing a little ragged.

"I-I'm sorry," Allen said sadly.

Lavi tightened his grip on Allen, smashing the younger into his chest. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said quietly. "It's my fault. I agreed to this, and now I'm leaving you. I'm sorry."

Allen snuggled into Lavi's chest, and Lavi went back to rubbing his back. If Allen's words before hadn't already had him mostly convinced to stay, that last kiss definitely was. He wanted nothing more than to stay here with Allen, to be happy with him. He opened his mouth to tell him that he won, that he wanted to stay.

"I have to get going," came out instead.

Allen nodded against his chest before backing up. He opened the door for Lavi and smiled sadly, tears still streaming down his face. "I know..."

On a whim, Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and squeezed it lightly. He felt Allen squeeze back and tried to take his hand back, but Lavi kept a firm grip. It was the last time the two would be together, so there was really no problem with walking out hand in hand with his love. Why the hell not?

Still holding Allen's hand, he walked out of his room and down the seemingly endless halls of the Black Order. The two walked to the entrance of the Black Order where everyone was waiting. Once again, out of habit Allen tried to yank his hand away, but Lavi wouldn't let it go.

When they were with everyone, the first thing that Lavi noticed was that Bookman was narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him. Lavi immediately averted his gaze from his Gramps, and instead made conversation with his now former comrades. Everyone was still beaten up from the final battle a little more than two weeks ago, but despite that most of them were smiling and wishing Lavi luck on his newest mission.

Lavi gulped and nodded. He had lied to everyone and told them all that he and Bookman were off to go to the Asian Branch of the Black Order and take permanent residence there. Only Allen knew the truth. Well, some of it. Lavi told him that he had to leave and take on a new persona and would never return. He never told him that he was going off to fight in another war just to gather information, and leave whenever Bookman deemed necessary. Much like they had done here.

Finally, Bookman cleared his throat. "It's time that we go," he said.

Lavi nodded numbly. "Later, everyone! You better come visit me in the other branch, got it?" he said convincingly. Everyone other than Allen nodded.

As Lavi turned away, Allen called to him. "Lavi!"

Lavi spun around and looked at Allen one last time. The sprout was holding himself together fairly well. His eyes were puffy from crying, but the tears had stopped flowing. He shook where he stood, and Lavi contained his urge to run over and hug the guy as tight as he could.

"Good luck," Allen said with a smile. At this point, more tears fell down his cheeks.

The sight broke Lavi's heart. His mask was slipping. His fingers were trembling slightly. Before he did anything that he regretted, he saluted Allen in a friendly fashion, a wide grin on his face. "You too, Shortstack. Take care of yourself."

Not even waiting to see Allen's reaction, Lavi spun around and ran after Bookman, the giant doors of the Headquarters slamming behind them.

"Well, it's time to get you a new name, Junior. And our newest mission is in Russia. We will be with the resistance army that is fighting against..."

The Bookman apprentice sighed inwardly, not even listening to what Bookman was saying. _That's right. I'm not 'Lavi' anymore. I'm going to become my fiftieth alias. I'm not the person Allen loved anymore. I'm someone new all together. 'Lavi' is dead. It's time to move on. _

A sudden thought came to mind. It was Allen who had called him 'Lavi' the last time. The image of Allen standing there with tears streaming down his face as he called him by his fake name was burned into his mind, his photographic memory making it painfully clear. It was Allen who made the final call. Now every time the Bookman apprentice would think of 'Lavi,' Allen would come to mind.

Suddenly, he hated his photographic memory.

* * *

**[Note from the Author: And that's how it's done, my friends :D End it all with some sadness. Ah. I'm a horrible human being, I am well aware ~**

**Well, now that this is over, I'm going to finish up my beta duties and start back on working on **_**Little Lavi **_**and **_**Distant Hearts**_**. I'm also gonna do some work on my newest fic. As you all can see, I have no life .-. This is what happens when most of your friends are in other states over the summer u.u**

**Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You all are seriously awesome. Like, Prussia level awesome :D (Hetalia reference).**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori]**


End file.
